Come back to Me
by downton fan
Summary: This is set in the aftermath of Matthew's death and is, perhaps, how his tragic accident could have affected Robert and Cora's marriage. It will probably be 2-3 chapters since I'm new to writing and don't quite have a sense of how to develop and sustain a story line. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

2 Months after Matthew Crawley's Death

Dinner was a quiet affair again. As O'Brien turned to leave, Robert entered Cora's room, removed his dressing gown and slippers and crawled into bed on his usual side. He turned out the light immediately rather than choosing to read. He didn't look upset, but he didn't speak to Cora or kiss her goodnight; just rolled over to the side facing away from her. Cora was getting used to this since it had been going on for many nights, but it was distinctly different from their previous bedtime routine, before Matthew died.

They had slowly repaired their marriage which was seriously tested when Sybil died in childbirth. In the months prior to Matthew's accident Cora felt as if they were stronger than ever, sharing their deepest thoughts and concerns, disagreeing on occasion, but emotionally and physically they had grown inseparable again. Scotland was a true vacation. Away from the work of the estate and their servants prying eyes, Robert was more loving than ever. He was still careful not to show his affection too openly in front of others, but being away from the responsibilities of Downton seemed to increase his desire for his wife. Cora enjoyed the attention and returned it quite earnestly. As they realized the dire state of Robert's cousin's marriage they both talked about their feelings of guilt at their own joy, but this didn't stop them from enjoying the many pleasures they could give each other. In her letters to Susan as they planned the family trip Cora attempted to tell her that she and Robert did not need separate rooms, however, upon their arrival Robert realized they were several doors apart. Rather than make what he knew would be seen as an inappropriate request by both his mother and cousin, Robert simply snuck down the hall each night to join Cora in her room. This meant they frequently went to sleep late and arrived to breakfast each morning noticeably behind the other guests and inhabitants of the castle. Neither cared too much and their prolonged exposure to Susan and Shrimpy helped them to appreciate their loving marriage even more.

Then they returned to Downton early, initially to the joy of being grandparents again with the birth of Matthew and Mary's son, George, followed immediately by Matthew's devastating death. It destroyed them all, especially so soon after Sybil's passing. In addition to their grief after losing a beloved son-in-law and partner in running the estate, Robert and Cora both desperately wanted to ease Mary's pain, but they were helpless to do anything. If this weren't enough, about a month ago Cora realized that she and Robert hadn't made love since their stay at Duneagle. It's true, in her grief she didn't notice right away, but now that she had she couldn't stop thinking about it. They slept together faithfully every night, but they hardly touched. Robert was kind to her and they did talk. The situation wasn't nearly as dire as when Sybil died. They did support each other in their grief, but Cora needed more. She desperately missed the warmth of his touch; the passion of their lovemaking. Robert gently rebuffed the couple of overtures she made and Cora hadn't pushed the issue. Now another month had passed and nothing had changed. Cora decided to approach the situation head on.

When Robert entered Cora's room the next night he took off his dressing gown and slippers as usual. He sat on the edge of the bed, reached for his book and sat down with his legs stretched out and back against the headboard. Cora was on the chaise, watching him go about his routine. After five minutes had passed and she hadn't moved, Robert looked up and asked, "Aren't you coming to bed, Cora?"

"Yes, but I'm not tired yet," was her reply. Robert watched as she stood, removed her dressing gown and walked to his side of the bed. She wore a sheer nightgown, despite the cold in the room, which immediately caused her nipples to harden. Robert felt warmth wash through his body, settling in his groin. His body told him he needed her softness and heat. He stared without speaking, wanting to give in to his body's desires, but his mind asserted itself and he looked away mumbling that he was tired and needed sleep. Without looking at Cora he set his book down, turned out the light and rolled to his side away from her.

Cora was devastated. She rarely initiated physical intimacy with Robert; she didn't need to. When she had, Robert always responded with enthusiasm. She believed that he needed her to express her desire in this situation. She never imagined he would reject her. As she fought to hold back the tears Cora walked to her side of the bed, climbed in and turned out the light. Tears began to fall and she felt Robert roll to his other side, giving her his back again. As she quietly cried herself to sleep she realized something was seriously wrong and despite the pain she felt, Cora was determined to bring Robert back to her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Determined

Despite crying herself to sleep the night before, Cora was determined to close the distance between her and Robert. She had confidence that whatever was causing Robert's coldness did not have to do directly with her. Since seduction had utterly failed she decided on a more subtle plan.

"Robert, would you like to go for a walk today," Cora asked when Robert came to her room, as he usually did, while she was eating breakfast.

"Sure, darling. I'll have some time after luncheon, if that is okay with you."

"Perfect," Cora replied. With this, they resumed their daily walks, which had lapsed since Matthew's death and the poor weather they had last month. These walks helped draw them closer together as they shared how they spent their days, their thoughts and feelings. Cora always made a point of taking Robert's arm and leaning in close to him. She loved his warmth and he didn't rebuff her attentions. Sometimes she took his hand instead of his arm, linking their fingers together. Robert seemed a bit stiff the first time she did this during one of their walks, but she smiled up at him and laughed at something he had said, which relaxed him immediately. An outside observer, like Edith or Violet, would not have realized anything was wrong. In many ways, Robert was returning to himself. He talked, smiled, and laughed occasionally. He was still terribly worried for Mary, as they all were, but he appeared to be coming out of the grief just as Cora was. However, he still stayed carefully on his side of the bed and kept bedroom chit chat to a minimum.

All of this was very confusing for Cora, so she decided to increase her efforts. She especially missed kissing Robert, feeling his arms around her, his lips on hers, encouraging her to open her mouth so his tongue could explore. Thinking of it increased her desire.

"Are you alright, Cora? You seem quite flushed suddenly?" Robert asked on one of their walks. "I'm fine," Cora replied in a rush as she turned away, embarrassed. But then again, why was she embarrassed? This was her husband after all. If she didn't feel desire for him that would be an indication of a problem. This gave her an idea, though. She needed to increase their physical intimacy. Kissing was the next step. As they parted company in the entranceway of the abbey Cora put a hand on Robert's chest and reached up to press her lips to his. It was quick and chaste, but it surprised Robert nonetheless. His eyebrows rose and his blue eyes penetrated into hers. She couldn't read him at first. Then he smiled slightly and nodded his head before they parted. In this way a new ritual of intimacy was added their routine. Cora made a point of kissing him whenever they had a moment alone as a way of greeting or when they parted company. In time Robert came to expect it and sometimes initiate it as well.

Cora's concern was that it had just become routine. Robert was a creature of habit and, while she couldn't complain about feeling closer to him, it hadn't changed anything at night. It was time to take another step.

The next night when Robert entered Cora's bedroom, their bedroom, he noticed immediately that the lights were out and the room was lit entirely with candles. He paused at the door, with his hand still on the door handle. Cora was in bed, but sitting on top of the covers.

"Come in, Robert. It's just me."

"What's all this?" Robert asked, gesturing with his hand.

"I thought it might be fun to remember the old days," replied Cora. Robert smiled, but it was an awkward, uncomfortable smile. He closed the door and walked further into the room, removing his dressing gown as he went. He sat on a chair, as he always did, and removed his slippers. Then he approached the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Are you very tired, Robert?" Cora asked as she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Her hand came to his chest with her fingers slipping instead his pyjama top. She felt his lips on her forehead.

"Cora," he breathed.

"I've missed you, Robert," Cora said as she moved her hand down his chest to his stomach and slipped it inside his pants. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin, his hot breath on her face. As she reached to touch the center of his arousal, which was already responding to her attentions, she felt his hand close over her wrist.

"No, Cora. I can't, we can't."

"Robert, why not? I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?" Cora asked exasperated and disappointed.

"It seems wrong. How can we when Mary's life has fallen apart, when so many around us are in pain?"

Cora was heartbroken, again. She shouldn't have tried. It was fruitless.

"Don't you desire me anymore, Robert?"

"Of course I do, Cora. How could I not? You're beautiful," he said as he brought his hand to her face. He stroked her cheek gently for a moment and then got out of bed. "I need some air."

Robert put on his dressing gown and slippers and left her room by the hallway door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cora takes Robert away

Robert left their bedroom feeling aroused and guilty at the same time. Of course he wanted his wife. She was everything to him and she was beautiful. The years had not diminished this in the least or his attraction to her. As he stroked her cheek just now he nearly lost himself in the softness of her skin and the blue of her eyes that had darkened with desire. But he also saw pain there, pain he had caused. Robert made his way to the library, poured a drink and sat thinking. There had to be a way out of this.

Cora's pain at Robert's rejection was very real, however, as she lay in bed that night, not sleeping, she realized that Robert had given her an important clue. He hadn't rejected her. He rejected the idea of finding pleasure in their loving. It was a start.

"We need to talk, Robert," Cora said on their walk the next day.

"I know. I'm sorry for hurting you," apologized Robert. "It's just that I can't see my way out of this."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't sleep much; in the library, I suppose. Early in the morning I went to my dressing room."

"Tell me what you're thinking, Robert," Cora said as they approached a bench and sat to talk. Cora wanted to see the look in his eyes, and that was hard to do as they walked.

"As soon as we get close, when it goes behind holding hands or a simple kiss, when it turns into real desire, I feel guilty. How can we indulge in that kind of pleasure right now?"

"I see," Cora replied quietly. They each looked away, Robert studying his feet.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I think so and I think I have a solution," Cora said hopefully. She reached her hand out to his chin. "Look at me, Robert." When their eyes met she went on, "Maybe we need to get away from here."

"I don't see how that would help, darling," Robert said as he shook his head.

"Let's try it. There are so many memories here. A change of scenery might make the sad ones less potent. It's worth a try, Robert. We can't go on like this."

"I know. It just feels wrong to take a vacation when we're in mourning," Robert argued half-heartedly.

"It's not a vacation, Robert. It's a way for us to heal from our grief. We deserve this."

"What about the estate? We can't just abandon everyone," he worried.

"We'll only go away for a couple of days. Tom can manage the estate and Edith is well able to handle the house," Cora supplied helpfully.

"All right. I'll talk to Tom. You talk to Edith," said Robert resignedly.

"Thank you, Robert. You'll be glad. We both will," she said as she reached up to kiss him. Cora had expected another chaste kiss, but Robert came back for more and deepened their kiss as he moaned into her mouth. He wanted her, badly. Maybe this would work.

Robert asked Tom to remain at the table when the ladies left that night. He was still unsure of his feelings for Tom, but he needed to ask this favor of him.

"Tom, Cora and I need to go away for a couple of days," he began.

"Is anything wrong?" Tom asked concerned.

"No… well, yes. I hate to abandon you, but we need…we just need to get away," Robert said uncomfortably.

"These last couple of months have been hard for all of us, Robert. If time away will help, then take it. I can manage," offered Tom.

Robert paused and studied his drink. "Thank you, Tom," he said at last. "Thank you."

"Edith, your father and I are going away for a couple of days," began Cora.

"Why? Is this really a good time to leave? Mary is still so fragile," Edith questioned. "And we're all in mourning."

"I asked your granny to spend her days here while we're gone. I know it seems unusual," Cora replied.

"I guess I just don't understand," Edith said shaking her head. Then after a pause she asked quietly, "Is everything alright with you and Papa?"

"No, Edith, it isn't. On the surface we may seem the same as always, but there is definitely something wrong," Cora replied as she looked away.

Edith wanted to inquire further, but she could see it wouldn't be appropriate to pry into her parents' personal affairs. She knew the time after Sybil's death had almost torn them apart. If there was a problem now, Edith wanted them to resolve it.

"Alright. Mrs. Hughes and I can manage the house," she said. She touched her mother's hand and added, "Take care of yourselves, Mama. We all need you whole."

"Thank you, Edith," Cora replied with tears threatening to spill.

Neither Robert nor Cora wanted to go anywhere with other people. In London or York it would be impossible to be alone, they'd run into people they know too often. So they headed to a comfortable inn in Bridlington, a Yorkshire county town on the North Sea. It seemed an odd choice at this time of year, but it suited their needs perfectly. As the train pulled out of Downton station Cora watched Robert physically relax. They were in a private 1st class car of course, but when they entered Robert sat opposite of Cora. As they pulled further away from Downton and the train reached cruising speed he shifted to her side, reached his arm around her back and pulled her against his body. Cora put her head on his chest and breathed deeply. Robert gently removed her hat and dipped his head toward her neck, catching her scent. She felt his warm moist lips below her ear. It sent a warm flush through her body, but she tried not to react and instead let him explore. Thankfully he did, hesitantly.

Robert followed his instincts. He kissed her neck and pulled her ear lobe into his mouth. He felt her pulse and breathing speed up as he continued to taste her cheeks. By the time he found her lips he was quite lost; his whole body hardened and his mouth came down on hers more forcefully then he would have liked. With one hand on her back and another behind her head, Robert plunged into Cora's mouth.

Joy surged through her body and her hands began to explore Robert. In the midst of it all one of her hands dropped down his chest and brushed against his growing arousal. It wasn't intentional, she knew not to push him too soon. Honestly, she had no idea his body would have responded so quickly, although her own was. The touch slowed Robert down. He slid away from her slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. They each attempted to catch their breath. When he could speak again Robert said, "I'm sorry. My body is obviously willing, but my mind is not yet."

"It's alright, Robert. It's a start and really, we probably don't want to take things too far on the train," Cora responded.

"No, I suppose we don't," Robert chuckled. At that moment the conductor knocked on the door asking for the tickets. Robert smiled mischievously at Cora as he reached in his pocket for the tickets.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rediscovering Her

After traveling by train and then car for part of the day Robert and Cora arrived at the inn. It wasn't very fashionable, but since it was the off season it wasn't crowded either. They were shown to their rooms, a suite with a sitting room in between. Cora asked for this room to maintain appearances. She desperately hoped they wouldn't need so much space. Once they were settled and refreshed they decided to explore a bit.

"It seems odd to be visiting the sea at this time of year," Robert said. "But I think I rather like it without so many tourists."

"It's almost as if we have it to ourselves," Cora replied as she walked along beside him, holding his arm on the nearly empty boardwalk.

"It certainly is different from Downton. I have a hard time thinking of it as Yorkshire at all, except that is quite chilly," Robert said. "Are you warm enough, darling?"

"Yes, Robert, I am, but let's not stay out too long. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"So am I, Cora," Robert said meaningfully as he stared down at her. "So am I."

They had dinner brought to their sitting room. It was arranged at a small table, but was nicely set. Robert kept remarking upon how different everything was and how different he felt. Truthfully, he couldn't take his eyes off of Cora. He wasn't really sure what he ate, the flavor wasn't objectionable, but he couldn't really attend to it either. She looked beautiful and her eyes kept meeting his with a smile. It was so good to see her smile.

Cora felt hopeful through the entire dinner. It was wonderful to be the sole recipient of Robert's attention. If she wasn't mistaken, she was quite certain she knew that look in his eyes. They were darker than usual and couldn't stop staring at her. He seemed to search her whole face and then some. Later, as they changed into their nightclothes the inn staff removed their dinner dishes, but left behind a bottle of champagne at Cora's request. Shortly after, they met back in the sitting room. Robert looked very handsome in his silk dressing gown as he poured their champagne.

"Good thinking with the champagne, Cora," said Robert appreciatively as he handed her a glass. They relaxed on the love seat, Robert's arm draped over the back.

"I was hoping you'd be in a celebratory mood, Robert."

"Oh, I am darling," replied Robert. She was exquisite, he thought. Her lips were lovely and he licked his own in anticipation of tasting hers. Then his eyes roamed over her figure; the neck he wanted to kiss, the breasts he longed to touch, and the tempting curves he knew so well. He kept expecting the now familiar feeling of guilt to intrude, but it didn't. With a very serious look Robert took Cora's champagne glass from her and set it along with his own on the end table.

His large hands gently came to either side of her face as he leaned in for a kiss. Cora sighed as they explored each other's lips slowly, neither feeling a need to rush. As the kiss deepened Robert's hands moved to her shoulders and down her body, feeling the curve from her breasts, to her waist and then hips. Cora moved closer, wanting to feel his body against hers. Despite her height, she was slight, where Robert was broad and so warm. He enveloped her in his arms and hers came around his neck, her fingers stroking through the hair at the base. She arched into him, trying to create pressure in the areas she needed it most, while his lips and tongue made their way down her neck, finding her earlobe, then her collar bone.

"Cora," he breathed.

"Are you alright, Robert?" she asked.

"I am so much better than alright, but we have entirely too many clothes on for what I'd like to do," Robert mumbled.

She felt his hands fiddling with her dressing gown and the buttons of her nightgown, but his fingers were too big and she knew he would frustrate soon, so Cora helped. He wanted her naked, but when new flesh was exposed he couldn't stop himself from pausing to explore. Then he pulled back and stood, offering her his hand. He slowly began to pull her nightgown up her legs, her body and over her head. Then he paused, holding her hands out to the side as he delighted in her form.

"I can't believe I allowed misplaced guilt to keep you away from me," said Robert apologetically.

"Well, it need not any longer," replied Cora.

She wanted the heat of his body on hers so Cora began to remove his dressing gown, but Robert kept getting in the way. The patience he had earlier was quickly disappearing. He did slow down long enough to help Cora undress him. Moments later they were in bed. Cora felt his hands and lips everywhere. They paused meaningful at her breasts, each nipple disappearing into his mouth in turn. Cora felt hot everywhere and increasingly damp between her legs. When she thought she couldn't take the attention to her breasts any longer Robert retreated only to return to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and then felt his fingers explore the area she most wanted to be touched. When his finger sank inside of her Cora cried out and held Robert tightly.

"Cora," Robert groaned. "I need to be inside you, now."

Cora could only nod her approval. As he entered her body she felt elated, on fire, and at peace all at the same time. Robert moved inside of her, gently at first. He was not a small man and learned years ago to start slowly. Cora's legs came up around his waist and he surged deeper inside of her, striking a particularly sensitive spot.

Robert lost all ability to plan the pleasuring of his wife that he'd been focused on earlier. His pace quickened until he felt Cora finding her release. His own followed closely after and his body shook with the delight of it all.

As they lay in bed holding each other, limbs entwined, Robert said, "It is such sweet pleasure to rediscover you, my love. I'm so sorry for hurting you with my rejection. You've brought me back and I couldn't be happier." Cora reached up to kiss him and then laid her head on his chest to sleep.

When they returned to Downton a couple of days later most of their family and servants did not fail to notice the new light in their eyes.


End file.
